Surviving life
by Redhead100
Summary: Enjoy guys
1. Ch1: beginnings

SURVIVING LIFE

Hey guys this is the intro chapter for my new story surviving life. It's putting random people in the world of walking dead, main characters will come along, lee, clementine, duck, everyone except a few. I'll bring the full chapters out in about 5 or 6 days, but for now this is what I have.

it had been about an hour since the voices ceased and gun fire silenced, all we could hear was the sound of each other breathing. I decided to go up and have a look, ignoring the pleas of my friends. I opened the cellar door slightly, nothing so far. I opened it all the way and sarah and donald followed. jacob began to send up the others and he came out last. I walked a few steps and my foot hit something. I looked down and it was a body, I lunged back for a moment, but i saw it was dead. it was a police officer in armor. i thought for a moment. I began to reach for the helmet, fearing the worst. I grabbed it quickly and still nothing. i put it on and it fit pretty well. i noticed he had a twenty two long barreled pistol, like the one i shot with my dad. I picked it up and checked the magazine, it was full. he had four more on his belt, i grabbed the belt and put it on. i motioned the others to come over. they did. they stared at the body like it was something out of a movie. donald took the baton and vest, sarah took the arm and leg gear and jacob took the riot shield. we looked at each other. and i finally said:

"lets go." they nodded and we started to move, the journey ahead was unknown, and we had no idea what we were in for.


	2. Ch2: days later

Ch2: days later Hey guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for the late update and hope you guys still want to read my story I'll make it long.

My group was walking on the long and aimless rode, cold, hungry, and tired. It had been about a week since we got out of buffalo, don't ask me how we survived, the car we took out of the city was out of gas and we were all just quiet and depressed. I suddenly lifted a hand and they all stopped, I took out my gun, seeing a rustle in the bushes. I aimed, waiting for anything to happen. I saw it, nothing but a rabbit, a big one. I had a thought, I didn't want to, but I had to. I took out the suppressor and put it on, I didn't want anyone to look so I made it quick. Unfortunately, someone saw, I knew the kid, her name was Sierra, a prissy and loud girl.

"Holy crap you killed a bunny!" She yelled not quite as loud, I didn't say she was stupid about our current situation, but didn't say she wasn't either.

"Are you crazy, whisper." I said.

"Why'd you kill it?" She asked.

"Do you want to die off hunger out here?" I asked irritated.

"What?! I'm not eating a rabbit. It's gross!" She said.

"First of all, humans had to live off the land for hundreds of millions years, or else we would not be here. Second of all duck!" I yelled as the groans of a zombie were apparent. She yelped and jumped out of the way, I shot it strait between the eyes and it fell like a stone. She walked back over."And third of all you shouldn't be yelling those things can hear noise from miles away so talk or whisper." I said.

"Why do we need to?" She said normally.

"I don't see any gas stations or a market or anything, do you? Look I know it may not be what you're used to, but it's the best we've got." Donald and Sarah walked over.

"Will you guys stop fighting, it's getting dark, we all need to find shelter or those walking sacks of meat and rot will eat us." Donald said separating us.

"Guys!" Sarah called. We all looked over and saw her pointing to a farm with a smirk on her face. That kind of satisfied I told you so looks you'd see on tv.

"Well it looks like your not eating it, for now." I said stashing it into my pouch."We don't know if theres anything in there." I said walking. Sarah urged the group to follow. We saw all of the land at first and then we saw the bodies, zombies shot down, dozens of them. I just looked down and I nearly puked. None of the ones we saw were alive. We noticed a motor home and I decided to have a look inside. The door was wide open and the inside was covered with blood, and then I saw it the corpse of a boy not to older than me, his head had a giant gash with a piece of his brain missing, And his insides nearly gone. I just shed a tear of horror and walked out slowly. They all knew what the look meant and we decided never to go in there again. I walked onto the front of the porch. There was a wooden sign next to the door that said THE GREENS and under it showed names, Maggie, Otis, billy and Hershel were the first but the others were scratched out, except one at the bottom, Shaun. We decided to see if there was anything in the house. I walked in first and went strait to the kitchen to see if we were having rabbit or modernized, as Sierra said, food. I searched through the cabinets and I came back to the group with 3 boxes of Cheerios and two full plastic jugs of water. With a smug and and irritated look on my face I threw the dead rabbit into the RV. And I sat back down, not hungry. I stared at the floor while the others ate. They were scarfing down the first bowl and tried to reach for more. I stopped them right there.

"Are you guys serious?!" I asked slightly mad.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"You can't just eat all of the food!" I said.

"Why? we're starving." He said back.

"Are me, Donald, and Sarah the only ones who are taking this seriously?! We haven't seen a living person since this thing started, and for all we know this could be the only food that we'll see in weeks. We've got to limit it." I said. Jacob stood up looked up at me. He was short, but stubborn.

"Well, first food we've seen in days and I just thought we could treat ourselves."

"I don't think you get it. The world ended, all civilization as we know it is gone, and we have zombies everywhere. And god knows if our families are still alive."

"Well we're probably doing better than them!"

"Better than them?! WE ARE JUST FIVE KIDS IN A FARM HOUSE, LUCKY TO BE ALIVE. AND LAST TIME I CHECKED I HAVE SAVED YOUR ASS MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! SO DONT SAY WE'RE DOING BETTER THAN THEM BECAUSE THE ONLY WAY THAT COULD BE POSSIBLE IS IF THEY WERE DEAD, WE'RE ALL ALONE, AND NO CONTACT WITH ANYONE ANYWHERE, WE ARE FUCKED!" I yelled and everyone was staring at me. I looked down and sat."I'm...sorry. I didn't mean that." I said. We were silence for a minute and Sarah spoke.

"It's ok, that's enough food for right now. Why don't we get some sleep. There are three bed rooms and 5 beds luckily. So we'll choose our rooms." She said as we all nodded. We went to the rooms we decided and they went to sleep while I sat up and sang in my head, it was always something that would make me calm or happy. The song 100 years played again and again in my head, I smirked wondering if any of us would live to even see 15. I lied back and slowly went to sleep.


	3. Ch3: 2 teen ninjas

Ch3: 2 teen ninjas. Hey guys, did you like the last chapter, I think I'm going to pull the plug on this story, I am already thinking about my next story. So this will be the second to last chapter

I was in bed staring at the ceiling and just lying there, no thought, no emotion. Sarah knocked on the door and I sat up.

"Come in." I said. She was a bit tired with black circles under her eyes and she was sweaty. I asked,"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare, plus it's hot as hell in there." She said back still sleepy."The others are up why don't you come on down we're going out." She said.

"Out where?" I asked.

"Donald scouted out last night and managed to make out a town, looked pretty deserted from how he explained the place." She said back.

"No way, we have to stay here for a while, we have all of the food we need, we don't need more, besides we can't take any chances, for all we know that place could be full of walkers." I said. She gave a little motherly smile and sat next to me.

"I know you think that your responsible for everyone, but we're just a capable as you are." She said. I stared down, a tear in my mind. She knew the reason I was this way. When we were getting out of buffalo we had 7 people counting me, and when we were going through the street we were ambushed by a dozen of them, and the two of them were torn apart, I still see that image every minute of every day.

"I...I just can't see anyone else torn apart. It was all my fault if I hadn't led you guys down that road, they might still be here, and maybe...maybe I wouldn't have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life." I said crying. She hugged me.

"Connor, it wasn't your fault at all. All that happened was a freak attack, you had no idea what was down that street, all you knew was it was the quickest out of the town." I hugged back, she knew what I was going through, she was like a big sister to me."c'mon let's go down, the others are waiting." I replied with a nod. I holstered my pistol and we went down to the others who were ready as well, Jacob and Sierra had a couple jealous looks on their faces looking at Donald. I saw why. He had a 20 gage shotgun over his shoulders.

"Look you guys can gimme those glares all you want, but finders keepers." He said.

"C'mon, all we have are knives." Jacob said.

"Yeah!" Sierra retorted.

"Guys, guys! It doesn't matter. We go into town we'll probably find more weapons, maybe something better than that." I said.

"I'm just saying a pistol or something would be better than nothing." Jacob said rudely.

"Just wait okay! We have all the time in the world." I said. He was still childish folding his arms but walked outside. A few minutes later we were on the rode.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We came up to the town, and just like Donald said empty, but the other strange fact was, no remains of walkers, no blood, no warnings to get out, nothing. All we could see were leaves blowing in the streets.

"Careful this could be a trap." I said.

"Yeah fucking right." Jacob said walking past me. A blade then cut into the ground between his feet and at the top we could see someone in a cloak, he disappeared in less than a second. We all checked our 6 and started aiming around, while Sierra crouched. We all looked around one person for each direction. Another blade cut a hair from my head. I shot at the figure, but it disappeared again.

"Come out, cowards!" Donald yelled. They saw no reason to fight. The showed themselves. The were both dressed in black and had hoods covering their faces.

"Show your faces." I said as they looked at each other and nodded. They revealed children's faces. A boy and a girl."Who are you?"

"I'm duck, this is clementine. Sorry about almost killing you, we've seen a lot of walkers come by here, and we aren't that good of a shot, so yeah, but after a couple of times we hit head on. You got lucky I'll give you that." He said. They both looked about 12. They were both cut up and tired. But the worst part was, duck only had one arm.

"Woah, dude." I said as he looked down and smiled.

"Yeah that's what happens when you look away for a couple of seconds.

"When we were with a group duck got bit, and we...had to cut it off." Clementine finally spoke up. We gasped.

"That must have been painful, I don't think I could relate anything to that. Except on thing that is." I said.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He asked me with a curious, but rigged smirk on his face.

"Seeing your own family torn apart." I said as I looked down.

"I...that more than qualifies for pain, friend." He said back holding my shoulder and smiling.

"Well, do you need shelter? We've got a house just a mile or two from here, you're welcome to join." Sarah said finally.

"I suppose we could stay with you for a while, but we need to pick up something first." He said.

"And what would this something be?" I asked.

"Our toys." Clementine said. We followed them to an old apartment. It was old and rotting.

"I can see why you guys want to move out." Donald said as a timber fell next to him.

"Glad you noticed." Duck said opening a secret compartment under the floor. Inside were weapons, a lot of them."m4, police issue, 120 bullets of ammo." He said handing it to me. I smiled and stuck the magazine in."mini gun, over a thousand rounds of ammo, packs a punch to both the target and the user." He said handing the gun to Jacob. He smiled devilishly.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He said proudly.

"Modified long action rifle, modified scope as well." He said handing it to Sarah.

"Hey what about me?" Donald spoke up. He reached in and pulled out the last two weapons.

"For you a samurai's Sword, perfectly able, and sharpe to the touch." He said as Donald grabbed it and strapped onto his belt. Finally he turned to Sarah and gave her a pistol with a scope attached.

"Alright then, let's head on back." I said as we led them to the house.


	4. Ch4: origins

Ch4: origin. I decided to do one more chapter after this one, these last two are going to be a little tiny bit cheesy, but worth it I hope. So enjoy. Also my next story will be assassins creed 4 black flag, i have not finished the game yet. Warning though, extreme spoilers, if you want to and have not played the game do not read my next story.

We made it back to the farm without any trouble, Donald was showing off his mini gun while me and duck were upstairs cleaning our weapons, we didn't say anything. Until I finally spoke up and asked a question I've been wanting to ask all night.

"So...how'd you end up in Georgia?" I asked.

"I might be asking you the same question. You don't seem like the southern type."

"Alright I'll say, but you do it next."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well, me and the gang have been through a lot the last month. Getting down here was hard enough with those things." I said taking a sip of water.

"So where you from?" He asked.

"When this bullshit apocalypse went down, me and the group were In a small town in Minnesota, most of us lived there our whole lives and now it's nothing left but deserted houses and stores. We were 8 people, but on our way out of town we ran into a hoard of zombies, lost two guys. We drove a car the rest of the way here and we found this farm. That's about it." I said."what about you?" I asked.

"I'm from Florida originally, we were visiting my aunt in Atlanta, that's when it hit, then my dad just drove, dead bodies and zombies everywhere, and he drove. We actually stayed here for a while." He said.

"No kidding."

"Yep, the greens were great people who took us in, but...one day we were working on the fence to keep out the walkers and we were ambushed, Hershel's son, Shaun, got bitten and he died, our leader lee had a choice on who to save me or Shaun, he tried to help Shaun while my dad got me, but it was too late. We went to a motel after that and we moved on again. I don't know what happened to the greens, but I hope they're safe.

"What about the arm?" I asked.

"Well, we left the motel when it got over run, and I got bit. Lee and my dad came to me and took me out, my dad was in tears and all I heard was lee saying ill do it. He shot, but he didn't hit anything, just the tree I was leaning on. My dad wasn't looking so they went back to the truck and left, but someone stayed behind." He said

"Clementine." I said.

"Exactly, she cut of the arm herself and cauterize it, if she hadn't helped me I would be limping around the forest for god knows how long. We ended up back here and collected all of this gear. She's been amazing fighting." I raised an eyebrow."what?" He said giving a weird look.

"You two have a thing going on." I said.

"What?! No it'd...be like dating my sister...which I never had." He said blushing.

"Whatever you say man, I saw that look you had, and it looks like you at least have a thing for her." I said.

"Okay, fine. So me and Clem have...a relationship, but were just friends for the moment." He said.

"Secrets safe with me." I said zipping my lips. Then Sarah came up.

"You guys are gonna want to here this." She said. We got up and went back down to the living room where everyone was crowded around a radio."listen." She said. The signal was gargled, but we could just barely make it out.

"...Orlando, Florida: stage 6 catastrophe. Atlanta, Georgia: stage 4 catastrophe. Washington D.C.: stage 8 catastrophe. All major cities around the U.S. have been devastatingly effected by the epidemic. Survivors are warned to stay out of highly populated areas...I'm sorry I'm being told we have to go off the air...god bless you all." The signal was cut.

"My god..." I said

"Every major city is infected." Sierra said.

"I guess that's it for the government." Donald said.

"Did they say anything about camps or refuges?" Duck asked. Sarah shook her head.

"We've got more bad news, were out of food." Donald said.

"Duck is there anymore food in the town?" I asked.

"No It was all raided out." He said.

"Well that leaves us two options, 1 we wait here and starve to death, or we go beyond the town and we search for more. Anyone that's for option say I." I said as everyone, but Sierra did

"Sorry, Sierra, and sorry to all of you, but there's only one way we'll make it without getting attacked." I said as we all looked over at the RV. We all walked out.

"Okay, well this will be gross." Sarah said. Jacob, me Sarah, and duck took the body and threw it out. Thankfully the gas tank full, everyone piled in and I started her up.

"Here we go." I said as we trailed to the road, thank god I knew how to drive, I was only 13, so a little rusty. We drove down the street and every one was tired, Clem and duck sat together, and Sierra and Jacob were fighting over beds, half asleep themselves. Donald lied down on a bench and Sarah was sitting next to me. We drove for what seemed like minutes, and then I saw it was day and the sun was shining. We came upon a train station, it was old and riddled with rot.

"Guys wake up." I said as everyone jumped up."That look like a safe place to stop?" I asked. Duck and the others looked it over.

"Looks fine to me." Donald said reloading his gun. I decided to go inside first, we were cautious as I opened the door and nothing. I walked a few feet in and still nothing. Then I noticed something inside of a cage in the corner. It was moving. There was a note on the cage door. It said, please do what I couldn't. Conductor Dave. Suddenly, a woman and two children stepped out, except they were dead, each with a single bite, they tried to grab us but we stayed far enough back so they couldn't. Duck stepped forward and put one of his throwing blades into each of their heads, they fell limp. We searched around, not saying anything. I was the only one who shed a single tear, the thought of that...that fate made me sick to my stomach. We managed to find 12 granola bars and 3 bottles of water we ate a little and relaxed outside. We told stories about our lives before the outbreak, we laughed mostly, but sometimes all people have a sad story to tell. I think the stories, at least for a moment made things seem normal. It was about an hour since we got there, we buried the walkers and just sat thinking. That's when we started hearing the sound of a horn.

"What was that?" Clem asked. We identified the noise coming from down the tracks, a big cloud of smoke and dust was approaching us. We heard a large screech and the object came to a stop. The smoke and dust cleared and the object was a train. The side door opened and two men walked out, there were gasps from duck and Clem as the men showed themselves.

"LEE!" Clem yelled

"DAD!" They yelled as they ran and hugged the 2 men, all we knew was that there was more to this than met the eye that was for sure.


	5. Preview

div style="font-family: Helvetica;  
font-size: 17px;"PREVIEW./div 


End file.
